This invention is in the field of windmills. It uses a new approach to convert wind energy into electricity. For operating this windmill, the invention consists of a system based on a geometric property of the cardioid, from the epicycloides family, which is applied to mobile vertical surfaces, constrained to move by two parallel cardioids rail guides coupled shaft via sliding mechanism to the generator.
Extensive research was not carried out empirically by testing or experiment. The conclusion and performance are extracted from mathematical models, theoretical analysis and physical interpretation. The Cardioid Principle as shown in this patent application, could be used in many fields with multiple applications.